U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,930,818 and 6,795,138 disclose image display devices based on the microcup technology. The patents describe the manufacture of microcups as display cells. The microcups are then filled with a display fluid. The top openings of the microcups may have the same size and shape and such microcups spread across the entire display surface.